


Hug Like There's No Tomorrow

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aljaz The Snugglemonster. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Like There's No Tomorrow

Aljaz knows the second that Janette trips on the corner of the bed that she's in for a rough day. He rises to meet her in the middle of the doorway to the bathroom, hugging her before letting her go to get ready, the two of them side by side by the time they use the bathroom, Janette fumbles with the soap, then drops her toothbrush and sighs. Again Aljaz just hugs her. The day goes on, training is rough and Aljaz makes a point to hug her anytime she looks ready to scream, keeping her happy and making sure she knows just how much he adores her. By the time they get home at the end of the day he has hugged her at least fifty times, then she trips in the doorway, only just catching herself and audibly smacking her wrist off the door-frame. Aljaz again hugs her, then, gently kisses her already bruising wrist. She is shaking by the time they get to bed, pent up anger only released once she is settled, hot tears on her face for only moments before Aljaz curls himself tightly around her, stroking the tears from her face and kissing her gently, pulling her still closer until she is pressed fully against him, his lips in her hairline before again meeting her own. 

"I love you Janette."

"I love you too Aljaz. My snugglemonster."

Aljaz smiles, it's a nickname he hadn't predicted, but he doesn't mind. She is happy, that is all that matters. He loves her too much to leave her to be upset for even a moment.


End file.
